Operation: Get Away
by Uniquely Amazing
Summary: Lucy Fleming, newly hired employee to the FIB, is asked to take on one of the biggest jobs in FIB history. She is forced to take on a completely different life and work her way into ridding San Andres of its three most wanted men; Michael De Santa, Trevor Phillips, and Franklin Clinton. (Rated T for now, M later)
1. Agent Fleming

**I've had this idea in my head for quiet a while now, and I just recently found the perfect protagonist for the story. Thank you, clear-Elphaba94 for submitting such an awesome OC.  
To clear things off, I'd like to start with saying that yes Dan is Dave Norton's brother, my OC you could say. He also works for the FIB and has been angered at his brother for letting the most wanted men in all Los Santos free. Ever since the heist, he has been tracking their every movement and trying to find a way to bring them down and the new employee is his solution.  
Also, The next chapter to Momma's boy will be out either later today or early tomorrow. :D Hope you enjoy, and sorry for the shortness.**

* * *

_'Lucy, I need you down at the office as soon as possible. -D'_ That one text was enough to freeze the blood in Lucy's veins. She had only recently earned a job in the FIB, a few weeks back to be exact, and he had never texted her before. Well, now that she thought about it, none of her co-workers had ever mentioned him texting them, ever. In fact, she doubts any of them have seen him in person after they got accepted into the FIB.

She slipped out of her pajamas and into a black pencil skirt and a white button up that tucked nicely into the top of the skirt. Even if it was three in the morning, she wasn't going to risk getting in trouble for not being in uniform. She sprayed on her favorite perfume and grabbed her heels from the side of the bed, careful not to step on her dogs tail,grabbed her keys from the nightstand and exited her comfy home.

She slipped on her heels and made her way to the car, checking her phone as she pulled her seatbelt on. She had received another message from Dan, telling her to hurry up and she sighed. She pushed her key into the ignition and turned it, quickly driving out of the complex.

She gripped the wheel, in nervousness, as she neared the breathtaking building she called her work place. The parking lot was completely empty except for a jet black Lampadati Felon and her red Weeny Issi. She took her usual parking spot and took a second to catch her breath before stepping out of the car and walking toward the front entrance. Just as her hand reached for the door, her phone began to vibrate in her hand. She looked at the caller Id and took a deep, shaky breath.

"He-"

"Don't touch the door, you'll trip the alarm. Come back out to the parking lot and look for my car. I'll be in there."

Dan hung up and she softly bit her lip, taking the steps one black heel at a time to her boss' car. She had an eerie feeling about the whole thing, but didn't question it. What's the worst that could happen? Her mind continued to generate highly improbable situations and before she knew it she was sitting in the passenger seat of the Lampadati.

"G-good morning, Dan." To say she was intimidated is an understatement, she could literally feel her body shake with fear. In her past years of work, nothing like this has ever happened.

"Good morning, Agent Fleming." He said in monotone as he backed out of the parking lot. "I'm going to take you for a little ride so we can discuss a very important assignment i'd like to send you on. Do you like coffee?" Incapable of muttering anything at that point, Lucy just nodded. "Good."

* * *

Three manila folders adorned the clean counter top of the, almost, rundown coffee shop. Dan eyed the women beside him as she sipped silently on her coffee. He could sense how uncomfortable she was with the whole situation, but he could sense she was perfect for the job.

"Michael De Santa, Trevor Phillips, and Franklin Clinton. These are the three men we want you to target." He said, sliding each folder toward her. She visibly stiffened.

She had heard a lot about these three. Rumors have gone around about them being the guys that robbed the Union Depository, but only one person knew for sure, and he was sitting right beside her. "A-aren't they the-"

Almost as if he had read her mind, he answered. "Yes. We've been trying to take them down for awhile now, but they know every nook and cranny of our organization, thanks to my idiotic brother. Every bit except for you. When we hired you, we were in the process of planning a new way to stop these guys, but we need you to start as soon as possible."

Lucy took another nervous sip of coffee and nodded, allowing him to continue. "If you accept, we have to start you up on a completely new life; new home, new name, new motives, new friends. We will make up a completely new person, in case Lester decides he wants to do some background check on you, and you get to live her life."

Lucy lightly tapped her manicured fingers on the cup of coffee. "And if I don't?"

Dan raised an eyebrow and chuckled lightly, in a frightening way. "We fire you, right now. I get up, walk away, and your entire career here goes away in flames."

"Looks like I really don't have a choice, do I?" Her lip curled into slight frown as she brought the, now icy cold, liquid to her lips. "I guess I can do it."

"Good, you know what's good for ya. Go home, pack your stuff, I'll be by to pick you up at noon. G'night." With that, Dan Norton got up, tipped the coffee shop owner, and went on his way. "Oh, and I'm getting you a new car, Lucy, think of it as uh… a reward for doing this." Lucy sighed and exited the coffee shop, walking the familiar sidewalk back to her home.


	2. Vinewood Hills

**Hey guys! I was going to update yesterday, but since my friend was supposed to leave my house yesterday, and didn't leave until a few hours ago that plan was ruined. I hope this chapter doesn't seemed rushed, I tried the hardest that I could. Tell me iif you like it!**

**Also, big thanks to OptimisticPessimist12 for submitting the Joe character, one that I will use frequently throughout the story, speaking of which, I hope i got her and Lucy's characterizations correct.  
**

**And last KINDA WARNING: Semi-frisky act toward the end, not witching the rating up to M just yet.**

**Other than that, hope you enjoyed, and let me know if there are any mistakes. Momma's Boy should be updated within the next two days.**

* * *

The repetitive honking outside of the apartment caused Lucy to groan. Noon couldn't have come any faster. She hadn't slept a wink, she was either studying up on those three men or packing away all her stuff. She grabbed the box closest to her and opened the door.

"Stay, Ben. Mommy will be right back." The dog barked in response and tilted its head to the side, curious to know where she was going.

Lucy took the steps two at a time, an action which cause Dan to chuckle. He had rented a small moving van, nothing to big or fancy, and he motioned for her to put the box in. She said nothing and pushing the box into the truck.

"Don't be upset, hun." He said softly, with an almost calming tone in his voice. Lucy looked at him and rolled her eyes, before heading upstairs once more. Dan followed behind, quietly observing the, what he would call, simple lifestyle that her bungalow gave off.

He leaned on the doorway and smiled. She had a grand total of six boxes, that was barely enough for all his suits. "How about," he began as he grabbed one of the boxes. "When you meet your roommate, you guys-"

"Hold up, roommate?" Lucy asked as she placed the second and third box in the truck. "I thought that I was going to get the luxury of my own home." She crossed her arms over her busty chest and glared.

"Well... About that. I ran the idea through some of the guys in the Bureau and they said that it would be suspicious if someone bought a house in Vinewood Hills all by themselves." He avoided all eye contact as he fumbled with his tie. "Besides, she's harmless. We ran a background check on her and she's perfectly fine. She loves to read so as long as you have books you're good."

Lucy rolled her eyes once more and hopped up the stairs. It seemed that she would've been better off as a stripper. "Ben, c'mon. Mommy is about to leave." She said as she grabbed a box.

"You have a kid? Your background-"

Ben's bark echoed throughout the bungalow as he ran toward Dan and toppled him over. "Careful, he's a lover." She said with a giggle as she left downstairs, Ben following right after. She put box number four in the truck and headed toward the passenger seat, leaving boxes five and six to Dan.

"Are you ready for a new home, Ben?" She asked, to which the Great Dan responded with a series of whimpers. "Yeah, I know, bud. Me neither." She frowned slightly as simple memories that she had in that home. When she heard the back of the truck close and Dan's footsteps get closer to the front, she pushed all those thoughts away and put on a smile.

He climbed into the truck and smiled helplessly at the women and her dog. "Alrighty, let's go!"

* * *

Lucy's jaw dropped at the beauty and vastness of her new home. She could barely contain her joy as she placed her box on the floor and ran to lay down on the red sofa that tied together the enormity of the living room area. Granted, it only had a fireplace, a television, and said sofa, it all seemed to mesh together.

From the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of her roommate, a short, thin, girl with her dark brown hair tied back in ponytail. She was dressed plainly and held a sandwich in her hand, and used her free hand to scratch the back of her head.

"FIB got you, too?" She asked in monotone, as if it were the most normal thing in the universe. Lucy raised an eyebrow and slowly nodded. "Yeah... I used to work there a few years back, left because of... reasons, but its nothing. Got a call a few days back from this guy-" her head directed toward Dan's general direction. "and now here I am."

"Great job, breaking the ice. I'm proud. Now… can you get your dog, Lucy?"

Lucy's heart sank as she bolted outside, a look of worry on her features. She noticed her dog running uphill and quickly followed suit. "Ben!" she shouted, but the dog continued to run, ignoring her calls. As she got closer to the top of the hill she could faintly hear another person calling after, what she presumed to be, their dog.

When she reached the top of the hill she was fatigued. Her breathing was uneven and she grabbed her knees to keep from falling over. She needed to get back in shape, or at least stop running uphill. The owner of the other dog pulled the leash, bringing his own dog closer to him. After she caught her breath, Lucy grabbed Ben by the collar and scolded him.

"Sorry about that, he's never been around another dog before." She said, still not taking a close enough look at the person before her to recognize him.

The man chuckled. "It's all good, homie. Lucky I got him on a leash." she smiled and nodded, still grabbing Ben by the collar. "Is that you moving in down the street, dog? Joe's roommate?" Lucy nodded slowly, curious to find out how he had managed to meet her already.

"Yeah, Yeah."

"Alright, homie. See ya 'round, tell Joe, Franklin said wassup." He loosened his grip on his dog's leash, and headed back into his home. Lucy shot Ben a look and sighed, she couldn't stay angry at her baby, no matter how hard she tried.

When she got back inside, she let Ben free, allowing him to roam the home in search for a spot to call his own. As she did, she caught a glimpse of her roommate and smiled. "Joe, you know that guy up the hill?"

The brunette looked up from her newest book on sociology and pushed her glasses back up to the bridge of her nose. "Who, Franklin?" Lucy nodded slowly, her head finally putting two and two together. "He helped me move in here. I used to live by his psychotic friend before I moved here. I told him about you, but didn't mention a name, because I didn't know which one the FIB would assign you."

"Fan-fucking-tasitc, ain't she? I just love Joe!" he cooed, causing her to roll her eyes and continue reading, but that didn't stop Lucy from noticing the slight pink tint that lingered on her pale cheeks. She smiled to herself, but the looked up at Dan, realizing that he had been talking to her. "-need to study up."

He handed her a manila folder, containing all the information she needed to know on her new identity. "You still haven't told me how I'm going to get in with these three." She placed the folder on the nearby island top and took a seat on one of the barstools.

"Well, thanks to that wonderful human being, you have an interview in exactly-" he pulled his arm in front of his sight, staring at his watch for mere seconds before talking once more. "two hours at Vanilla Unicorn."

Lucy used all her willpower to stop herself from making a sarcastic comment, and spoke. "I used to work there, you know? If any of the strippers from a few years back are there, they'll blow my cover."

Dan looked up at her, an amused smile adorning his young, handsome features. "You think so little of me, don't you?" Lucy took no time to hesitate, causing Joe to giggle. She was beginning to warm up to the idea of having a roommate, and, more importantly, someone amazing enough to help with the case.

"I won't be held liable for answering that question until _after_ this operation is over, boss." She joked as she got up and rummaged through the wooden cabinets in the kitchen.

"Tequila's in the fridge, thought you might like some. This is all a lot to take in anyway." Dan said as he paced the living room before taking a seat next to Joe on the couch. Lucy smiled, running a hand through her pixie cut and grabbing the bottle from the fridge. She took a nearby shot glass and downed two shots of the numbing liquid before heading to her room to find her wig.

* * *

Lucy had spent the whole car ride to Vanilla Unicorn studying up on her new identity. According to the papers, she was Laura Fleming, being able to keep both her initials and her last name, and she was in LS to escape a nasty divorce she had back in Liberty City, where she was a stripper for The Triangle Club. All the other information would be filled in as the assignment went on, but all she needed to know was the basics.

"If you could be anywhere in the world right now, where would it be?" Joe asked, out-of-the blue, something that Lucy had gotten used to in the first few hours of their friendship.

"My bungalow… no offense. That place is home for me…" Lucy said with a deep, shaky breath. If there was one thing she disliked, it was a huge change, much like this one.

"None taken, I had grown used to my lifestyle back in Sandy Shores, but I don't know, this seemed like a nice change of scenery."  
After that question, the conversation ended between the two and they drove silently down the streets of Los Santos. Lucy enjoyed the silence, it gave her a chance to process her situation. She was dealing with three of the most dangerous men in the world and she had to… _deal with them_. She didn't know how she would do it, even the mention of gun would make her cringe, she just knew that she had too, which wasn't enough of a reason to actually consider it. She didn't even know _why_ she had gotten herself into that mess.

"Hey, we're here." Joe said as she lightly tapped Lucy's shoulder, snapping the brunette out of her trance. Lucy exited the car, pulling her coat over her chest, and followed Joe down the dimly lit alleyway, quickly growing suspicious of the area. She hadn't worked in the club for years but it seemed to take an eerie glow under its "new management."

The back door was left slightly open and the unlikely duo stepped into the back lounge. Inside sat the three men she had spent her day studying. Franklin, the one she had met earlier, sat on wooden chair with his feet kicked up on the coffee table that decorated the room. The one she recognized as Michael, stood with his back against the wall, a cold beer in his hand. Trevor, the one she most feared after reading up on the trio, had frozen in place, fridge open slightly and his hand extended toward the beer in the back of the fridge.

"Oh, I know you." Trevor finally spoke, sort of easing the awkward tension between the five people in the room. "She was my neighbor until a few days ago, sold a couple ounces for me once. Howdy neighbor."

"Man, Trevor. Shut the fuck up, dog." Franklin spoke up, causing the intellectual girl to smile and scratch the back of her head.

"Right, right, where are my manners? Trevor Phillips, of Trevor Phillips Enterprises, and you are?" One could practically hear the sarcasm that strained his tone. Lucy could sense how uncomfortable Joe was with the situation, and vice versa. She just smiled and nodded, but earned a nudge from Joe.

"I'm Laura, and this is my roommate, Joe."

Trevor tipped his bottle toward the girls and raised an eyebrow. "And I should care who you are because…?" Lucy stayed quiet and clenched her jaw, both sure signs that she was angry, but they wouldn't know that.

"Trevor, c'mon. Let's hear what this nice young lady has to say." Michael said, already physically interested in the woman before him. Lucy rolled her eyes causing Franklin to chuckle.

"If you must know, I came here to quote unquote audition, to become a stripper, and I don't really like your attitude, Mr. Phillips." Joe snickered in the corner as she witnessed the tension between the two raised. She knew when was the right time to step in, and she wouldn't interfere until that moment came. Trevor Phillips was like a walking time-bomb and it intrigued her.

"Well, sweetie, I wouldn't like your employment. So unless you want to walk around the street of Los Santos homeless because you can't pay your part of the rent, I recommend you _shut __**the fuck**__ up_." He was fuming. If he were a cartoon, smoke would've been leaving his ears at this point.

"If you do that, you're giving up your best employee. They didn't call me Lightning Laura in LC for nothing." The trio, along with Joe, rose their eyebrows, challenging the women before them. Lucy chuckled and walked toward the owner in a seductive manner, grabbing his tie and pulling him, along with Michael, whom she also held by a tie, to the stage.

She walked onto the empty stage, still with both men in her grasp, and earned cheers from the _hungry_ crowd. She knew that stage left to right, and at that moment, she couldn't have been happier about that. As soon as she released Michael and Trevor, the two men stood their height and straightened out and crossed their arms over their chests, looking more like bodyguards for the brunette than anything else.

Lucy started off by slowly walking around the pole, her heels the only noise that echoed throughout the, surprisingly quiet, club. She then stopped, and began to tug at her coat, earning a roar of echos from the sea of men beneath her. She walked toward Trevor, a wild glint of evil in her eyes as she asked him to pull off the jacket. He didn't hesitate, driven by nothing but lust at that exact moment, and basically tore the fabric in the process.

She then strutted toward Michael, her hands in the air, telling him to remove her shirt. Michael did so with care, he was gentle when lust driven, and tossed it toward the back of the stage. Lucy happily took care of removing her jean shorts, earning a series of wolf whistles from the crowd. After which, she walked toward the pole and jumped, grabbing it at just the right trajectory to manage two spins and hold her legs in the air.

Joe and Franklin watched from backstage with Franklin covered almost head to toe in drool and Joe struck with laughter fits. She knew men would be mindless when it came to half naked women, but jeez this was saying _something_. She nudged her friend, snapping him out of his dog-like trance, and laughed at his facial expressions.

"I didn't know you were part dog, F." Joe joked, knowing it would tick him off easily.

"Man, fuck you. I ain't no dog, homie." Franklin straightened out his suit and redirected his eyes back on stage, which was now completely empty except for the excess amount of dollar bills thrown on there during Lucy's show.

"You're hired. How about we take this to my office and _talk_-" The moment that word fled his mouth, she knew what he meant.

"How about, you keep your dick in your pants, away from me, and you just sign me into your club." She sassed, obviously not in the mood for sex, especially with some guy she would eventually end up killing.

"Do it, T." Michael said in complete seriousness. "I might actually _pay_ to get in here next time."

Joe sighed and shook her head. Men were such pigs, but the world wouldn't want them any other way.

"Ugh! Fine! But tomorrow your shift starts at 7:30. _Don't be late _or your little Lighting Laura Act will be out of the door faster than I can open it, toots." Trevor then fled to his office, probably to jerk himself off, and slammed the door shut.

"Ah, don't mind him. He's an asshole, probably in there masturbating or something. Glad to have you on the Vanilla Unicorn team." Michael said, happy to finally have a conversation with her. Lucy's mind kept drifting back to what she had studied, about him having a wife and two kids, and that, plus the fact that she could eventually be responsible for his murder, made her think twice about even falling for his nice guy act.

"I-I It's kind of late, Joe. We should get going before Ben starts to worry." She said, grabbing her jacket from the ground and throwing it over herself.

"Ben?"

"Yeah, my babe." Both Franklin and Joe shot her a knowing look, but Joe laughed it off as she headed for the car.

"Bye, guys!" She shouted behind her as she got into the car. She had a feeling that it would be a _long_ operation.


End file.
